


Farstriders

by ecstasysx



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstasysx/pseuds/ecstasysx
Summary: This is all just for fun.





	Farstriders

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just for fun.

# Chapter 1 | After The War

## Valerye

After the Third War and after being abandoned by the Alliance, the Blood Elves were saved by the forsaken. Our father, however, did not agree with the Blood Elves joining the Horde but was afraid to speak out due to prosecution by our government. He went to find an alternative way to rejoin the alliance himself. Our mother was terrified of everything. She didn't want our father to leave, but she was scared to act out in case she accidentally exposed him. He left years ago and has never been seen since. We believed he went on to rejoin the alliance, seeking refuge in their High Elf society.

During the scourge invasion, my immediate family survived, but we lost so many other relatives and friends, it caused my older sisters, Alyxana and Iryna, to find a way to prevent a war from ever hurting anyone again. Our mother disapproved of my sisters and I's wanting to become involved in assisting the Horde, she always told us stories of how great it would be if all of us married a war hero and had his children, I wanted to fulfill her dream for her, but Alyxana and Iryna had no Interest. 

Alyxana became extremely interested in animals and began looking into training as a hunter. When my mother realized this, she began to despise Alyxana and told her if she was going to do anything to aid the heroes in Azeroth, she should become a mage, but Alyxana had no interest in just opening portals or using that type of magic. She left our home here in Silvermoon to assist the Orcs in Exile's Reach and to train as a hunter. Following Exile's reach, she made a home for herself in Orgrimmar and became a hero to the Orcs. Alyxana always said she has no interest in politics or hating other races, but I always believed that's what wars were about. Politics.

Following Alyxana's absence, Iryna felt isolated and insisted that she also did not belong in Silvermoon, she missed our father and told our mother that she was going to find our father and bring him home whether the Horde would accept him back or not. She classified herself as a rouge, to be able to make money and hopefully find a way into Alliance territory. We haven't heard from Iryna since she left, we were worried, and when Alyxana came to visit Silvermoon from Orgrimmar, she seemed even more worried about Iryna's absence. Alyxana claimed that the High elves have little to no society in the Alliance, but a race of void elves do, she explained the journey she took on Argus, which was a whole other world. She said that Alleria Windrunner, a high elf who figured out how to resist the call of the void, was training former blood elves and high elves who found the void. Alyxana heard word a long time ago that our father was murdered while trying to find this new magic. She became worried that Iryna tried to follow in our father's footsteps to find the void. 

My mother was distraught, Alyxana never wanted to tell us that our father died, but in order to ensure Iryna's safety, she had to. My mother told Alyxana to find Iryna and bring her home, but Alyxana feared it was too late. After all her adventures throughout this world, and others she had not once heard almost anything about void elves, let alone our sister becoming one. When she explained this to our mother, she told Alyxana to never come back to Silvermoon unless she had Iryna with her. Since then I haven't seen either of my sisters and I began to feel isolated here in Silvermoon with my fearful mother.


End file.
